That's The Way Love Goes
by Hot Rin
Summary: Ginny is "selectively" chosen to produce in the First Annual Hogwarts Superlatives, which has caused the entire school to go into an uproar. When Ginny is challenged that she could not win, she changes! Completely! Draco/Ginny pairing!


**Author's Notes:**

**Rin:** Awww, yeah! Hot Rinney Rin Rin here, ready to give you a taste of even more fanfiction! Unfortunately, my One More chance files have been deleted for some time, so it will be a little while longer before I can provide you with some more of the juiciness that is the lives of Seto and Joey!

**Seto:** Aw hell yeah! _Dances_

**Joey:** No more gay shit _dances_

**Rin:** Great, anyway. I'm also a HUGE fan of Harry Potter, so I will be providing you with more juiciness as long my name is Rin! So, sit back, relax, and prepare for more drama, ker flama, and some skin for your mama!

**Draco:** So...we have things to worry about, Seto?

**Seto:** Run, Draco...Run as fast as you CAN!

**Draco:** 0.o NOO!!

**Ginny:** Sexy Rin does not own Harry Potter, and if she did, well, I would be the main girl, now would I Rin?

**Rin:** Yes you would, sweetie! Enjoy!

* * *

_Like A Moth To A Flame Burned By The Fire_

_My Love Is Blind, Can't You See My Desire?_

_That's The Way Love Goes_

_-**Janet Jackson**_

* * *

The Daily Wart, Hogwarts' daily newspaper from the minds of the Ravenclaws, was the source of news in the school. The paper provided every source of information from the latest gossip to the newest fashion tips. It shocked everyone to high hell that the Ravenclaws, the brains of the school, had so many neat ideas on how to improve the students of Hogwarts. Despite the disbelief, the students still paid five Sickles every week to get their daily dose of what had to be said. Delivery took place every morning by the huge black owl with the creepy yellow eyes. Nicknamed Freaki, Freaki flew slowly around the Great Hall, a gigantic sack tied to his overly huge legs filled with the school's fix of news.

The paper that delivered that particular morning was the reason that the whole school was currently trapped within a buzz.

"Hogwarts Superlatives!" Parvati Patil shrieked as she snatched the paper from Hermione's hands at the breakfast table. Several of the Gryffindor girls gathered around her, and the boys at the table rolled their eyes in annoyance. Girls had such one tracked minds...

"Recently, many of the Hogwarts students that we have come to know and love are- Oh, Ginny come and read this!" Lavender Brown grabbed a hold to the young girl's arm, and Ginny Weasley sighed a little too loudly. She couldn't help but not be interested in what the others were reading. Growing up with older brothers shot all her girl ways clear to Hell, so the tomboy was stuck with a too huge bust and hip line and an intolerance for anything too feminine.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione smiled at her as she observed the other students in the hall, particularly girls, hop up and down with excitement. "The least you can do is read it. Your name is in the paper, anyway."

"What?" Ginny's mouth dropped open as she snatched the paper away from Parvati. Ginny knew that she was pretty popular, thanks to her brothers, Harry Potter, and her wicked skills as a Quidditch player, but the 6th year had no idea that the Ravenclaws would find her important enough to mention her within the school's hottest paper. Putting down the toast that was stuck between her teeth, Ginny began to read:

**Hogwarts Superlatives!**

By The Ever Knowing Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood

Recently many of the Hogwarts students that we have come to know and love are growing up and separating. Remember the precious times of adolescence and puberty? Glance back into the Pensive of your mind and recapture the images of your first year of Hogwarts. Your second. Your third. Remember the living legends that are walking around, the people that you will never forget.

Now, take that memory of those people, and prepare to vote, my school!

The Daily Wart is holding the First Ever Hogwarts Superlatives. Each student is asked to vote on the person you feel that best represent that category. My fellow colleagues and I have created a list of people who we felt were best to deserve each title. Now, it is up to you to vote for the true winner of each title.

The following is a list of the nominees and the categories. Hopefully, we shall make history, as these people have made in your eyes:

Most Likely To Succeed

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Hannah Abbot

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Most Likely To Become Famous

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Susan Bones

Millicent Bulstrode

Best Dressed

Pansy Parkinson

Ernie MacMillian

Draco Malfoy

Zacharias Smith

Colin Creevy

Cho Chang

Most Likely To End Up In St. Mungo's

Neville Longbottom

Harry Potter

Luna Lovegood

Ronald Weasley

Seamus Finnigan

Best Spell Caster

Ginevra Weasley

Hermione Granger

Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter

Cho Chang

Best Looking _(Girls)_

Ginevra Weasley

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Pansy Parkinson

Cho Chang

Best Looking _(Boys)_

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Dean Thomas

* * *

Ginny gulped down her toast as her heart began to race. Just who in the _hell _played this trick on her?

Sure, she saw herself as best spell caster. After her 5th year, hardly anyone ever bothered her again. She hexed the hell out of anyone who looked at her sideways, so she was probably a shoo in to win that one besides Hermione.

For the title of best looking, Ginny had to laugh out loud. Sure, she wasn't hideous or anything, but she knew that there wasn't any way she was going to win that one. First, the tomboy never tried to wear anything that was too tight or revealing. She already had back problems, she didn't need to let the whole world know why.

Second, Ginny glanced at the names of the people she was against. The _Patil twins_? Those exotic looking lasses deserved to be in magazines with their glossy hair and their dark skin. They were definitely going to win. If not them, then surely Cho Chang was next in line. Her Asian features made every boy in Hogwarts drool and stumble. She was even with Harry! Sure, Ginny knew she was probably going to beat Parkinson and even Hermione, but _Cho_? Ginny couldn't compare to her with a yardstick.

The last thing Ginny took a look at was the names of the boys. Every boy deserved to be on that list. Well, with the exception of Dean Thomas. That was like putting a human in a den of lions. Dean wouldn't even get recommendations. Ginny knew that her looks wasn't going to compare with the God-like build of the Hogwarts boys. She needed to go to Luna and tell her she was dropping out of the superlatives. That was just a punch to her self esteem.

* * *

"You're dropping out!" The Blondie shrieked in surprise as Ginny cornered her in the hall before class started. Ginny's glare was fierce enough to break the Whomping Willow into half, so Luna cowered in the corner of the corridor out of good respect.

"I didn't find your little joke funny, Luna. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, Ginny! I told you in the paper. This was a staff vote, and they believe that you have what it takes to win that competition!"

"Tell me, Lovegood, what in the hell do I have that can beat the Patil Twins? Cho Chang? Hermione?" Ginny asked, leaning slightly off the fearful girl. Luna took a deep breath and held onto her books tightly with one arm. The other hand she snatched in Ginny's face, holding up one finger.

"One, you have beauty. You might be a little boyish, Ginny, but that is what brings out your beauty. Everyone knows that you are the only girl in a man's world, and for you to still be head strong is nothing less expected. Two," she held up another finger, " you have appeal. If you can just let your hair down more often, and wear more feminine clothes, you can knock the twins out of London!"

"Luna, I don't expect to change who I am just to win some stupid contest!"

"As if that would make a difference anyway, Weaslette." Ginny and Luna froze as they heard the pompous laughter that belonged to the Slytherins. Turning her head slightly, Ginny tugged back her braid to come face to face with Malfoy and his crew, which consisted of Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle and Crabbe. The others laughed as Malfoy simply shook his head at her, and Parkinson took a step forward, the paper in her hand.

"Lovegood, just what in Merlin's beard were you thinking when you put Weasley's ugly name in the category? We all know she doesn't have a _thing _compared to me. I even think that filthy Mudblood has a better chance!" Her shrill laughter echoed through the hall, and Ginny's eyes narrowed onto the girl's face. In her mind, she targeted Pansy's face and hexed it clear to the moon, but Draco's voice brought her back to reality.

"I believe you should fulfill Ms. Weasley's request, Lovegood. She couldn't win even if she stripped nude and paraded herself around the castle."

That bit Ginny so hard, she winced. Before Luna got a word out, Ginny was in Malfoy's face.

"Let me tell you something, you idiotic ferret! I didn't come to Luna to ask her to take me out of the contest! I told her to make sure that when I win, she places my picture in the front cover with my sexiest outfit on, cause you _better _believe that the title is going to be mine." She gritted her teeth as she spoke, and Malfoy glared right back at her, his smirk dancing on his features.

"Really, Weaslette? Well then, I say that we've made a mistake. We will see who will win that contest," he said, and the others laughed before making their way down the corridor. Ginny let out a haughty breath, and Luna grinned at her.

"Ginny! That is great! You know, if you win, then you and the winner of the boys' division will be place on the front page in a very provocative pose. What if it's Harry? Oh, wouldn't that be great?" Luna began to ramble, as Ginny walked behind her into the classroom. Her mouth pouted out, and she began to sulk.

"Luna...I don't know how to get votes.."

"That is what I am here for, Ginny. I might be brainy, but I believe I can help in achieving votes for you. Just allow me to assist you."

Ginny watched the Ravenclaw beam with excitement, and she froze in slight fear and nausea.

_What in the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Ginny:** Great start!

**Rin:** Thanks! Stay tuned to see what happens nex-

**Draco:** Since when is Weasley a beauty! The world is ending!

**POW!**

**Ginny:** Shut yer mouth ferret!

Rin: Woah! Stay tuned and review!


End file.
